


But She Was a Liar

by bluesey182



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, no spoilers for QoN, set during the wicked king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesey182/pseuds/bluesey182
Summary: tumblr prompt: could you pretty please write something where cardan is pacing in front of jude’s door in the middle of the night, too intimidated to knock and just as he is about to leave jude opens the door. idk what cardan’s intention for being there was but i’ve had this in my mind for a whileit's kind of short but i hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	But She Was a Liar

Cardan had been pacing in front of her door for at least thirty minutes trying to work up the courage to knock. How was it that, out of all things, he was afraid of a mortal girl–desperate for her attention, her approval, _her_?

_“And is it? Out of your system?”_

_“Yes.”_

But she was a liar. Surely she felt the way he did. How could she not see what she did to him? His heart raced, his body ached, everything inside him was drawn to, called for, desperate for her. She was beautiful in a way faeries could never be–a delicate (albeit potentially poisonous) flower in full bloom, destined to wilt yet more beautiful for its fleeting existence. If she was a flower then he wanted a garden.

No, she had to feel the same way he did. He asked her to lie to him and she claimed, vehemently, that she hated him. _But she was a liar_. When he was touching her, her face was more open than he’d ever seen it. In it he found longing. The same desperation that woke him from his slumber, her eyes bright with a want that haunted his own reflection. 

Stepping towards her door, he made to knock–and froze. What was he planning on saying? _My dreams are haunted by you, haunt my waking hours too. My heart belongs to you. It’s not out of your system, it can’t be. It’s not out of mine. Please tell me you feel the same way._

Surely he couldn’t say any of that. He had tried once before.

_“And is it? Out of your system?”_

_“Yes.”_

But she was a liar. Stars, she was a liar. But how desperately he wanted her to be his.

_Lie to me._

Oh how he was doomed by Jude. His Jude. 

Just as he was turning to leave, defeated, the door swung open. There she stood, still fully dressed despite the late hour, looking like she had stepped right out of his nightmare. Her cheeks were flushed, color high in her face, brow sweating with fever. Her eyes seemed to glow with a sort of feral light. Something was wrong. She looked sick.

No, not sick. Poisoned.

“Cardan,” she whispered. “I need…”

Jude pitched forward and crumbled into Cardan’s arms, unconscious. Something was wrong, wrong, _wrong_. He looked passed her into her rooms and saw bottles of poisons lined up in a neat line on her table. What did she _do?!_

Cardan began shouting for help.


End file.
